warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Burn Them All/Plans
THIS IS WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN BURN THEM ALL SINCE I'M NOT CONTINUING IT semi-chronological order TorchXSand confirmed <33 i love my sweet sweet childs they are my otp Smolder and Frost are brothers. Frost is a Match, but Smolder is powerless. Frost was an evil tyrant who abused the Kindling, then was killed by the Kindling in an act of rebellion. Smolder hates Kindling because of that. Frost has actually been manipulating Smolder, quietly taking over his mind (hence "Smolder's" ability to set things on fire), and justifies it to himself by believing that Smolder would be okay with it if he knew. When Smolder finds out, he is distraught, and he dies (alternate: he stays alive and joins Torch's side just so he can get his revenge on Frost). The new big bad villain is Frost and I have no idea how they beat them but they do. Rock is going to eventually grow to trust and care about Sand, Torch, and Yellow, even though Torch is a Kindling and Yellow is a 'traitor'. When Smolder faces off with them, Rock wants to fight, but Sand holds him back and Torch tells him to stay away. During the battle, Smolder (Frost, really) throws fire at Torch and she redirects it back at him, but he dodges and it hits Rock instead, who tried to join the fight. And Rock dies, rip cute character. Yellow breaks off from Torch and Sand to find Echo and save her from Smolder (and in this time Torchsand becomes a thing :D). Smolder captures Yellow and gives Echo an offer; if she kills Yellow, she can have her kits back. Echo does so without hesitation, but after only a day Smolder takes them back. Torch and Sand don't know this, and they also save Echo later on for some reason, haven't thought that through. When Torch finds out that Echo killed Yellow, she blows up emotionally, and screams at Echo about how she killed her Torch's mother, and her Echo's biological mother. Echo does not care that she killed Torch's mom, or that she killed her own, as she puts her kits before everything else. She also argues that she didn't grow up with Yellow, so she might as well have killed any other cat. Echo only wants to overthrow Smolder for her kits and her group (she was the leader of the group of rogues Smolder overtook). I planned Echo to be a pretty selfish/selfless character; selfless for who she cares about, selfish to everyone else. They find Yellow's body dumped in a hole and Torch remembers Sand's healing powers. She begs her to use them to try to bring Yellow back to life, and Sand won't because she doesn't know if it'll work or if she'll be able to exert that much power and not lose control of the water. Sand doesn't want to hurt Torch with her powers like she hurt Thornpaw, but Torch is in so much grief she doesn't care. They argue a lot about it, and eventually Torch just beds down for the night, still holding her grudge. While she's sleeping Sand sends Yellow off in the water both as a funeral and so that Torch can't find her body. Torch wakes up and finds out and gets pissed off, but Echo verbally slaps some sense into her and Torch and Sand make up. And cat-kiss. I ship them so much aaaaaaaaaa and that's all i got so far yup yup, might continue this one day, but for now eat your spoilers